darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Camelot
.]] The Castle of Camelot is just east of the famous city of Seers' Village. Home to King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table, the castle is the starting point for the Holy Grail and Merlin's Crystal quests. The Camelot Castle might also be a frequent venture for players following clue scrolls. Camelot was once the home of the Sinclair family. However, when the Knights of the Round Table came to Gielinor, Lord Sinclair gave the castle to them and moved to Sinclair Mansion. The castle cannot be accessed during King's Ransom. Knights of the Round Table * King Arthur * Sir Kay * Sir Bedivere * Sir Pelleas * Sir Tristram * Sir Palomedes * Sir Lucan * Sir Gawain * Sir Lancelot * Sir Percival (left to serve as the king of the Fisher Realm) * Sir Galahad (currently living in his cottage near the Coal Trucks) * Sir Mordred (the traitor, currently living in Keep Le Faye) All of these knights appear in the original legend. These knights cannot be fought normally, but after you have completed King's Ransom you will be able to take part in the Knight Waves Training Grounds that allows you to fight all of the Knights of the Round Table, one after the other. This is for a reward of 20,000 experience in combat skills (Constitution, Attack, Strength and Defence) and your respawn point can be set to just outside the castle (by speaking to Merlin in the castle, second floor) instead of Lumbridge or Falador. You also get access to two new prayers (Chivalry and Piety). Although not technically part of the Knights of the Round Table, Merlin lives in Camelot Castle in his study on the second floor. He is a close confident of King Arthur and plays a large role in all the Camelot quests. Notes If you cast the Camelot Teleport (5 air runes and 1 law rune if you have level 45 magic), you will appear directly outside the front entrance of Camelot Castle. While it is stated that the Knights of the Round Table are from Britain (and as such not RuneScape-adapted) the castle has symbols of Saradomin. However, the castle was given to King Arthur by Lord Sinclair, who is a Saradominist. Quests *Merlin's Crystal *King's Ransom *Holy Grail Trivia *This was named after the legend of King Arthur. *Merlin, who is a sorcerer, is not a part of the Knights of the Round Table in RuneScape. However, in some other versions of the Round Table, Merlin has a seat within the Round Table, even though he is not a knight. *It is said that Merlin advised King Arthur which knight is worthy enough to be included in the Round Table. *When you talk to King Arthur for the very first time, he says that he is "passing time" or "taking a vacation" in RuneScape. *Unlike the rest of the knights in RuneScape, the names of the Knights of the Round Table do not play on words like the White Knights and Temple Knights. This is no doubt due to Arthur and his knights being part of a pre-established legend and not created for RuneScape. *A popular artefact missing from the RuneScape Camelot is that of the Siege Perilous, the seat that meant death to any but the most pure knight and the one destined to find the Holy Grail. This may be an overlooked detail or it may be absent because its occupant, Galahad, is no longer at the court of King Arthur, but lives as a monk near Hemenster. See also *Knight Waves Training Grounds fi:Camelot nl:Camelot Category:Kandarin Category:Buildings